Life Without Love
by NiennaAngel
Summary: TalaxJohnny fluffy oneshots. yes plural. there is more than one. this is now a series of drabbles. It's an odd pairing, but the stories are short, fluffy, and cute.
1. Selfish

A cute little fluffy oneshot. Enjoy! Oh yeah, and I don't own beyblade.

* * *

Tala stared out his bedroom window as snow began to pile up on the ground. His lover was going to be pissed when he finally realized that Tala had long since given up socializing with his family. The icy wolf wasn't the type to socialize with his friends, let alone a bunch of stuck up snobs. His gaze drifted from the snow to the portion of the driveway that could be seen from his current vantage point. A long line of limos was driving out of the driveway and off the estate. Tala let out a sigh of relief that he no longer had to deal with the large, loud, obnoxiously stuck up crowd. He felt his lover's gaze on him before he heard him. Tala was often surprised at how quiet his lover moved through the rooms and hallways of their homes. Instead of acknowledging if lover's presence verbally he tilted his head ever so slightly to the side. Tala waited patiently waited for his lover to cross the room and stand beside him. His lover's strong arms looped loosely around his waist from behind. "Party over already?"

"My father had the nerve to tell me to kick you out. I told him that the only person that would be kicked out of my home was him and that he could take the rest of our bloody family with him." Tala stood and turned in his lover's embrace and look at him curiously. "What?"

"Why kick him out? Isn't what he thinks and wants you to do the most important thing? You go on enough about your family honor enough for me to get that much."

"You must think you're replaceable or something for you to ask me something like that."

Tala pulled out of his lover's grip and walked over to the bed to sit down. "Aren't I? It wouldn't be hard for you to find someone else to fill your bed." His lover blinked at him in surprise. "Don't look at me like that. You know full well that it's true."

"You aren't replaceable Tala. Quite the contrary really; you're completely irreplaceable. Sure I could find someone to share my bed, but that's far from what I want and what I want is most important. Well I take that back. What I want is the second most important thing." Tala opened his mouth to interrupt, but wasn't given the chance when his lover crossed the room to stand in front of him. "Your happiness is the most important thing. I don't give a shit what my family says or thinks so long as I'm making you happy. I thought you knew that." His lover looked saddened by the idea that Tala hadn't realized how important his happiness was to his younger partner.

"Johnny," he started not really sure what he wanted to say, "why?"

"Why what?" Johnny looked at his wolf in complete confusion.

"Why is _my_ happiness the most important thing? You're 25 years old. You should be more concerned about yourself. Why aren't you more selfish?" Tala looked down unable to actually look into those sad violet eyes.

"Because I love you. I am being selfish. I'm choosing what I want over what my family wants and that makes me selfish. I don't want a life without you. I'm more concerned about you than myself because as long as you're okay and happy then I'll be happy. Why do you always want to push me away?" Johnny picked up Tala's hand in an effort to get his attention.

"I'm just a poor kid from Russia with no family and a past that still gives me nightmares. I don't want you to have to deal with that." He looked up into the sad violet eyes of his salamander and sighed before pulling the younger into his lap and gently nuzzled his hair. "I love you, but that doesn't mean that I'm good for you."

"Just don't leave me and you can't hurt me." Tala nodded, but remained unconvinced of the Scot's need for him. After a few minutes of cuddling Johnny broke the sad yet comfortable silence. "I spoke to my lawyer a few days ago about my will."

"You're 25. Why the hell do you have a will?"

"I let _Oliver_ fly me around Europe. We all have wills just incase he crashes into the French Alps or something like that. Don't look at me like that he's come close before except it was the Swiss Alps and not the French ones."

"Then why do you fly with him?"

"It was the easiest way for the four of us to get from one of our homes to another when we were still The Majestics. Now it's just normal. Anyway, that's beside the point. I had my will altered about who inherits my money, real estate and the like. I hope that you don't mind, but I have it all going to you." Johnny waited nervously for an answer from his Russia love.

"You're insane. I love you, but you're insane. I would have no idea what to do with all of that. Besides I'm dying before you are. Even if I have to commit suicide. I refuse to live longer than you."

"Don't say things like that wolf. You scare me with that kind of talk. But just out of curiosity, why do you have to die before me?"

"Because I can't live without you. I wouldn't know how to go on without you in my life anymore" Tala whispered softly. Tears started to form in Johnny's eyes at the quiet confession.

"I love you Tala."

"I love you too Johnny." Tala gently laid his lover on the bed and pulled him close. Johnny held onto his lover tightly in an attempt to reassure himself that he wouldn't disappear.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed this little TalaxJohnny fic. I know that they've been a side couple in at least one other fic, but I can't find one where they are the main pairing. Oh well, they are way OOC, but it's cute and fluffy and I'm in a good mood so I just had to write a little fluff. 


	2. Recovery

Since I got some positive feedback on this very odd pairing I decided to make it into a collection of TalaxJohnny oneshots. Some of them are related, some aren't. Enjoy!

* * *

Johnny leaned up against the doorframe leading into the master suite he shared with Tala. The older redhead was sound asleep on their king size bed with his one leg stuck out at an odd angle. The wolf had dislocated his knee only days prior after tangling with a couple of thugs that tried to rob them while visiting Oliver in Paris. Johnny sighed and walked over to the bed crawling onto it so that he could lay with his lover. The salamander's fingers slipped through the silken blood red strands with ease. Tala generally wore his hair down or in a low ponytail instead of the spike look he used to sport. He claimed that it was just too much effort to keep spiking it. Johnny, however, believed the wolf had stopped spiking his hair because the salamander once commented that he preferred the red locks free of massive amounts of gel. Ever since Tala's hair had been left down and free of the super glue gel. The ice wolf stirred and blinked his eyes open to stare into concerned violet depths.

"How are you feeling love? You can take more pain medication if you need to." Johnny continued to stroke the silken strands as he watched for his lover's reaction.

"I'm okay. I'd feel a lot better if you'd take a nap with me. I sleep better with you; the nightmares don't bother me when you're around." Johnny nodded and moved closer to settle into the wolf's strong embrace.

"You're sure your knee isn't hurting you too much. If it is I'll go grab your medication and a glass of water before we settle down for this nap you seem so intent on taking." Johnny chewed his bottom lip which Tala instantly recognized as the salamander's nervous habit. He only chewed his lip when he was worried about Tala.

In an attempt to pacify his lover's concern the Russian enigma smiled softly and placed a gentle kiss on the Scot's lips. "I'm fine. Let's just go to sleep. Those pain killers are doing double duty as a sedative. I'm exhausted." Johnny nodded and moved as close to Tala as he could get.

They were both awoken by the sound of someone's fist repeatedly banging on the closed door of their bedroom. Johnny sighed and climbed off the bed intent on firing whichever of his servants had been stupid enough to disturb him in such a manner. All thoughts of job termination flew from his brain when he opened the door to reveal Robert and Spencer. He blinked several times as his still sleep fogged mind registered what he was seeing. "Huh?"

"That's a very intelligent greeting Jonathan. Oliver told us what happened while you were in Paris. Spencer wanted to check on Tala" Robert explained.

"You woke me up, in a rather rude way, from a very enjoyable nap with my lover to tell me something that probably could have waited a few hours especially since Tala has already seen a doctor? Are you insane?" Johnny's questions were ignored as Spencer slipped past him and into the room to take a look at Tala's injured knee. Johnny looked at Robert and motioned for him to come in. The two nobles stood beside the bed that the two Russians were now sitting on.

"I thought you were intelligent Tala. How did you manage to even end up in that part of town?" Spencer demanded.

Tala looked at his blond friend ashamedly. "We weren't really paying attention to where we were walking. We didn't realize we were in a bad part of town until those thugs came up demanding our money. And I am intelligent." His brain seemed to finally register the insult Spencer had first thrown at him and an indignant look crossed his well defined features.

"If you were intelligent you would have handed over the money and then ran for the hills. Instead you decided to take them all on in a fist fight." Tala couldn't argue with Spencer's logic without making himself look like a fool so he wisely kept his mouth shut. Spencer sighed and looked Tala in the eye. "Next time, which hopefully there won't be, just hand over the money. Get some sleep. Robert and I know our way around well enough to make ourselves at home."

"You're staying to watch over me until I'm better aren't you?" Spencer simply nodded. He left with Robert and closed the door behind them. "I can't believe this."

"I can. Spencer's always been protective of you. He probably got annoyed that you went to a regular doctor and not to him first. Let's just go back to sleep love. You still look tired and I don't want you stressing out over Spencer and Robert being here. They were planning on coming next week anyway." Tala nodded and pulled Johnny back against him. The two feel back asleep cuddled together.

Robert and Spencer opened the door to the master suite and looked in. "They're adorable" Robert whispered. Spencer produced a camera and took a quick picture of the slumbering redheads. The couple closed the door and Robert turned to his Russian lover. "They'll kill you if they ever find out you took that picture."

"No they won't. It's the perfect blackmail."

* * *

Okay, I hope you enjoyed that. It was fun to write. Please review. 


	3. Life Without Love

Chapter three of my TalaxJohnny drabbles. Read and Review! Thanks to Elemental Gypsy and Winter-Rae for their generous reviews!

* * *

Johnny drummed his fingers on the table as he stared at his father. Lord McGregor was sitting in front of the desk in Johnny's office with a glass of brandy in his hand. Lord McGregor watched his son in annoyance. It was no secret that the elder McGregor expected his son to carry on the family name by marrying a rich heiress or noblewoman and produce at least one heir. It was also not a secret that Johnny had been dating Tala for six years and living with him for five. This fact not only annoyed Lord McGregor to no end, but also infuriated him. He had been trying for years to make his son find a suitable wife, but Johnny absolutely refused to do as he was told.

"You used to be so obedient Jonathan. You thought more of your family than your own selfish wants. You owe your family more than this. You are the supposed to become the head of the McGregor clan. You can not do that unless you find a wife and produce an heir. You have completely shamed our family with this fling you have going on with that Russian peasant." His words were harsh and meant to hurt and shame his son, but they only thing Lord McGregor accomplished was angering the fiery salamander.

"What I have with Tala is not a fling. I am in love with him. I don't expect an insensitive, unfeeling bastard like you to understand what that is like. I can't live without him father. He's is my entire world. I know I used to think only of the family and what was best for the McGregor line, but I can't do that anymore. I can't ignore what I'm feeling and I won't make myself miserable just because you want me to be. I never asked to be head of the McGregor clan! I never wanted that. I just want to be able to live my life the way I see fit. I'm never going to find a nice wife to settle down with and have a child with because I don't like girls. They annoy me. I have no use for them. And for your information, Tala is not just some Russian peasant. His family was incredibly wealthy before the Boris Balcov and Voltaire Hiwatari came along and completely destroyed his family to keep them from interfering with Tala's training. I want you to get out of my home and leave me the hell alone! I refuse to listen to you any longer. You can show yourself out. I'm going to find my lover."

"How can you do this to your family Jonathon? How can you choose that _boy _you're your family?" Lord McGregor demanded.

Johnny paused and looked over his shoulder at his father. "I can choose that _man_ over my family because I love him and a life without love is simply not worth living. I can't give him up. I can't live without him in my life." Johnny left the room incredibly tense and frightened by what had just happened.

When he rounded the corner he came face to face with Tala. "I love you too salamander." The Russian smiled at him as he pulled the younger into a tight hug. "Let's go upstairs." Johnny nodded and followed Tala up to their bedroom. As they made themselves comfortable on the bed Tala felt the need to question his lover. "You okay love? I heard part of your conversation. Starting where you father called me a Russian peasant. You can't let him get to you. He doesn't control you."

Johnny snuggled into Tala's side with a sigh. "I know he doesn't control me. It just pisses me off that he feels like he can come into our home and talk about you like that. He has no right! It's like he thinks that I haven't heard him all these years. I know what he expects of me and for a long time I was okay with it. I was just going to marry whichever girl he picked out for me, have a kid and then spend as much time away from them as possible. Then you came along and all that changed. I can't live without you, but he doesn't understand that and now I'm afraid of what he'll do to get you out of my life." Johnny buried his face in Tala's chest as a few tears managed to squeeze past his eyelids and onto his cheeks.

"He can't hurt me Johnny. That bastard can't do anything to hurt me. I promise that no matter what I'll be with you. The only way he could get me to leave you would be if he hurt you, but he's not willing to do that because it'll backfire completely. We'll be okay love. We'll survive everything he throws at us. I love you." Tala hugged his younger lover tightly and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too wolf. I'll always love you." Johnny soon drifted off to sleep snuggled against Tala's firm chest. Tala's fingers combed gently through his salamander's flaming red hair gently as he lay awake on their large bed and stared out the open windows. The spring day was cool, but the breeze felt good against his skin. He hadn't liked lying to his lover about Lord McGregor's ability to hurt him, but it had been the only way Johnny would have calmed down enough to sleep. Tala knew full well that one well placed bullet could end his life and successfully get him out of Johnny's. He just hoped that Lord McGregor wouldn't go that far. "Tal?"

Tala shifted and looked at Johnny. "I thought you were sleeping."

"It's hard to sleep when you're trying to crush my ribs. You're brooding. You're really worried about what my father could do aren't you?" Tala smiled sadly at Johnny and nodded.

"I'm paranoid Jon. You know I am. I've been paranoid since I was in the abbey and I haven't quite gotten over it yet. I know a few too many ways to kill people to be comfortable with the knowledge that your father wants me out of your life for good. Killing me would be an excellent way to do that."

Johnny sighed before gently kissing Tala's lips. "He won't kill you. I'll just go to the press about it and completely ruin his reputation. He won't risk that. Now stop brooding and give me a back massage. My shoulders are really tight." Tala chuckled but decided to oblige his lover's demand. He climbed off the bed and went to dig in one of the drawers for the massage oil.

"Lavender or coconut?"

"Coconut." Tala picked up the appropriate bottle of oil and walked back to the bed. Johnny had taken off his shirt and was stretched out on his stomach. Tala pulled out his lighter and held it by the bottle to heat up the oil slightly. Once it was warm enough Tala poured some of the liquid onto his lover's back and started to massage it into the smooth skin. "Don't worry about my father Tala. I'll deal with him. I know how to make him back off."

* * *

I hope you liked this little fic. I had fun writing it despite the angst in it. There will probably be a second part to this little fic, but I'm not sure. We'll see and hopefully more people will take the time to review this fic. I hope that you all are enjoying this! 


	4. Defender

Chapter four! Yay! Johnny gets to tell his father off again! Yay! Thanks to Winter-Rae, Elemental Gypsy, Kapparan, and KougasPrincess for reviewing Chapter 3! I really appreciated it! On with the story!

* * *

Johnny pulled his sunglasses off his face as he walked into his father's office building. He didn't want to be here. After all, he had all of the major teams that competed in the first beyblading world championship at his mansion. As much as he loved Tala, he simply couldn't expect him to entertain their friends for very long. His father had been very clear, however, that his presence was required in Lord McGregor's office before noon. He walked past the receptionist who was desperately trying to get his attention because she wanted to flirt with him. The already annoyed salamander stepped into the private elevator that went straight to his father's office. He punched the number harder than necessary and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the elevator to ascend to the top floor. He stepped out of the elevator and crossed the hall to open the door that led into the spacious office. It took up half the floor while the other half was his business partner's office. Johnny walked through the door and into the office without bothering to knock. His father had called him here, but that didn't mean that Johnny was going to sit around all day and wait to be seen. He looked at the business men gathered around the conference table who had stopped speaking the moment he had entered the room. "You wanted to see me father."

"Wait in the hall for a few minutes while I finish up this meeting Jonathan. I will be with you shortly" Lord McGregor replied.

"You'll see me now or I will go home father. I have a house full of people expecting me to be a gracious host. Whatever it is you want to speak to me about will be spoken about now and it will be kept short. I do not have time to deal with this" Johnny replied in a clipped tone.

Lord McGregor stood and crossed the room. His hand came down hard across Johnny's face, but the salamander kept his footing and simply glared at his father. "You will not use that insolent tone with me! You will do as I instruct and you will not argue further. I want that trash out of the McGregor house and out of your life or all of his skeletons will be made available to the press. A friend of mine passed along his records from that rat-hole he grew up in." Lord McGregor's voice was loud and commanding. Most people would cower in fear and do exactly as told, but Johnny wasn't most people.

Instead of backing down, Johnny fought back with biting words. "No, you won't. If you do that I will merely hold a large press conference announcing my intentions of moving to London and getting married to Tala. I'm sure you are aware of the fact that England has legal homosexual marriage. You can not hurt us, father. You can not control me or my actions. I will do as I please and will not accept any further interference on you part. I am an adult and completely independent. All of my wealth is in my name and can not be taken away by you. I earned most of my money through my own businesses and through my work with the BBA. You can not ruin me and if you hurt Tala in any way, shape or form I swear I will ruin you." Johnny growled in irritation. His fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white. "Tala is the love of my life, father, and I will _not_ give him up no matter what."

"You are a McGregor, Jonathan. There are expectations of you. You do not get to choose your wife; I will choose a suitable spouse for you. You do not marry for love when you are a McGregor. You must marry someone of suitable rank and bloodlines to carry on the family name. A man can not give you an heir and adoption is simply not acceptable. A blood member of the McGregor clan must inherit. If you continue to live with that _peasant_ your family will turn its back on you. You will be completely disregarded and never spoken of. You will never be allowed contact with your family for the rest of your life. Are you really willing to have that happen for the sake of some _boy_?" Lord McGregor's voice had dropped to a dangerous level, but Johnny remained unthreatened. If anything his father's speech had made the temperamental salamander angrier.

"I would and I have. If that is all, I will be leaving now." Without waiting for an answer Johnny turned on his heal and walked out of the office. He stayed angry the entire way back to his home. He wouldn't be able to deal with his guests until he got some alone time with his wolf. Tala would be able to relax the salamander and that was exactly what the 25-year-old needed. His 27-year-old lover gave the best massages in the history of the world and that was exactly what the irate Scot truly needed.

Johnny walked into his home and kicked his shoes off without a second thought to the cleanliness of his home. He followed the sound of voices to the game room where he found his guests and lover sitting around playing various games or just hanging out talking.

Tala looked up and met his lover's dark purple eyes. He frowned when that thought fully registered in his brain. Usually Johnny's eyes were a lighter shade of lavender or violet, but when the salamander was angry his eyes darkened to an almost royal purple. "If you'll excuse me, there's something I need to take care of. Entertain yourselves without destroying anything" Tala said before walking out of the room and guiding his younger lover up to their master bedroom. Once the door had closed behind them Tala pulled Johnny into a tight hug and a gentle kiss. He pulled away after a minute and looked his lover in the eye. "It didn't go well with your father." It was a statement, not a question.

Johnny nodded and buried his face in Tala's chest. "He threatened to give your abbey records to the press to print if I didn't make you leave. I handled it and he won't do anything worse than make my family stop speaking to me, but it pissed me off. It didn't help that he smacked me for not being completely respectful."

Tala pulled back and cupped Johnny's chin in his hand, ice blue eyes clearly worried for his partner's health. "He hit you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. He smacked me on the side of the face, but I'm fine. It probably won't even leave a bruise. Don't do anything about it wolf. It won't help anything." Johnny sighed and realized that his lover had relented and silently agreed not to exact revenge on Lord McGregor. "Can you give me a back massage? I'm so tense I think I might rip a muscle don't the smallest amount of work."

"Of course love. I'll get the lavender massage oil heated up while you get comfortable on the bed." Tala pressed a quick kiss to Johnny's lips and went to get the massage oil for his lover. He looked over his shoulder and silently marveled at his luck. He was definitely going to have to ask Johnny to marry him soon, that ring was burning a whole in the bedside drawer.

* * *

It's done! Well, this chapter is done anyway. Can you guesswhat the next chapter is going to be about? I bet you can! -laughs- Anyway, please review! Reviews make me feel so nice! 


	5. Proposal

yay! chapter 5! enjoy! A big thanks to Elemental Gypsy for reviewing. Seriously, I have no idea if ya'll like this story. Please review! I need to know what you think and if there's something you don't like abou this story (other than the pairing) let me know! I'll see what I can do about it!

* * *

Tala walked through the small shop where he always bought the candles, incense and massage oil that they used. He picked up several sticks of rose scented incense and placed them in the small basket he was carrying. He already had forty candles; ten vanilla, ten rose scented, ten ocean scented and ten lavender. The ice wolf also hade incense in all those scents as well. He made his way over to the massage oils and picked out several bottles. His hand paused over a bottle that read honey. Smiling he added two of the bottles to his basket. _That should come in handy tonight. Johnny's going to die when he sees our bedroom all decked out._ Tala continued to peruse the shelves of the store before finally deciding he had everything he wanted at the moment. He was only planning on using twenty of the candles and two of the different scented incense. He was only planning on using the honey massage oil, but that could change if Johnny decided he wanted a different scent. Once he charged his purchases to his credit card he walked out of the store and to the one next door. There he purchased honey and chocolate covered strawberries. Tonight was going to be a very special night.

Tala allowed his mind to wander as he watched the scenery pass through the limo door. _I wonder how he'll react to my proposal. I hope he takes it well. Knowing Johnny he'll want to get married, but my timing could be off. I could wait until his birthday or our anniversary, but I don't want to wait. I want him to be my fiancée now. I want him to be my husband within a year. I don't want to put this off. We've been together for almost seven years now. I think it's time that we make a real commitment to one another. I know he's still worried that I'll run off and I don't want that. I don't want him to have to worry about coming home to find me gone forever. I never want to be without him. I don't think I can survive without him anymore. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him. I can't take the risk. I have to ask him to marry me tonight._

The sleek black limo pulled up in front of the large manor that Tala and Johnny called home. Tala pushed to door open himself instead of waiting for the driver to open it for him. He had no use for most of Johnny's servants and preferred to drive himself, but his car was in the shop getting some minor damage fixed. _I seriously need to have a long conversation with Johnny about the number of servants we keep around here anymore. I don't mind having a maid around to help clean the house and a cook since we're both hopeless in the kitchen, but the rest of them have to go. They're annoying and useless. Hmm. I'll have to get those new sheets on the bed. Silk should be nice for such a special night._

Tala walked into the master suite with his purchases as well as a set of burgundy silk sheets. He set the bags down on one of the dressers and walked over to the bed. He quickly stripped off the old sheets and tossed them into the hallway for the maid to pick up. He made the bed so that it looked perfect and smiled to himself. A quick glance at his watch said that he had an hour before Johnny would be home. _I hope he isn't too exhausted from his day. It will put a damper on this whole evening if all he is up for is crawling into bed and going to sleep. I really don't want to wait to find out if he's willing to marry me._ A quick glance out the window said that the sun would set before the salamander was home which was perfect for his plan. The candles would work excellently if it was dark outside their large bedroom windows. He smiled as he started placing the candles around the room.

Sighing he lied back on the bed and smiled at the thought of what was about to happen. The phone beside the bed started to ring so Tala reached and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey love." Johnny's silky voice drifted across the phone line making the ice wolf smile.

"Hey babe. When are you going to be home?" Tala stretched out on the silk sheets as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm in the car as we speak. It should only be another fifteen minutes or so, but I know you said that you wanted to know when I'd be home this morning and I'm a little earlier than I expected."

"That's alright. I already have everything ready for you. You'll love it." Tala grinned as he turned his eyes to gaze out the window. He climbed off the bed and picked up his lighter. He started to light the twenty candles and numerous incense sticks he had placed around the room.

"I wish you would tell me what you were planning. You know I don't like surprises."

"You may not like surprises, but you love me and you'll love what I'm planning. I know that for a fact" Tala replied with a smile.

"I do love you. Alright. I'll be home soon. I'll talk to you more about what it is you have planned for the evening then."

"See you soon babe." The phone went dead and Tala placed it back on the cradle. He finished lighting the candles around the bedroom. Pleased with the way the room looked he left to greet Johnny at the door. _I hope he says yes._ Tala paced in front of the front door for the last few minutes before Johnny got home. The door opened and Tala stopped pacing to smile at his lover.

Johnny raised an eyebrow as he walked over to greet Tala. "What is with you today, Tal? You've been weird all day." Tala kissed his salamander and smiled.

"Come on. I have something to show you" Tala said softly as he took Johnny's hand. The Scot followed his lover mildly confused at his actions. Tala led Johnny up to the bedroom and pushed opened the door letting Johnny walk in first. The salamander walked in slowly taking in the entire scene.

"Tala? What's going on? Why is the room…?" Tala silenced him with a kiss. The ice wolf pulled him over to the bed. They climbed onto the bed and Tala cuddled Johnny close.

"I have something to ask you." He placed his finger over Johnny's lips and smiled. "Don't say anything until you hear my question." Johnny nodded silently as he watched Tala's hand slip under the pillow and produce what looked suspiciously like a ring box. "Johnny, I thought about coming up with something incredibly poetic or loving to say, but that just isn't me and I figured it would probably creep you out more than anything so I'm just going to go for the blunt approach. Will you marry me?" Tala opened to box to reveal a simple gold ring with the words 'fire and ice' engraved on it. Johnny reached out with a shaking hand and ran a finger over the gorgeous ring.

"Of course I'll marry you. There isn't anything I'd rather do." Tala took the ring out of its box and slipped it onto Johnny's left ring finger. Johnny smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Tala pushed him down onto the silk sheets without breaking the kiss. Johnny pulled back slightly. "I love you wolf."

"I love you too salamander."

* * *

There you go. Somehow this is turning into a series. I might post the third, fourth and fifth chapters as a story and take them off this one so that it's a story about them getting married and past Johnny's father'sand get this back to just being random drabbles. Just an idea though. Let me know. Thanks! 


	6. A Different Kind Of Proposal

Chapter six! yay! If any of you were hopingfor the annoucement of the engagement or something along those lines I'm sorry to disappoint. I backtracked about five years timeline wise. Sorry, I just didn't have inspiration for the big announcement. I hope this lovely little fic will be enough! Big thanks to Elemental Gypsy, Winter-Rae, Troublesome Ares and Alexys for reviewing chapter 5!

* * *

Tala stared out the bedroom window thinking about his life. It had been a year since he had started dating Johnny and his salamander had just requested that the wolf move from Russia to Scotland so that they could live together. He knew that he loved his Scottish noble, but he wasn't sure he was ready for that big of a commitment just yet. He was only twenty-years-old for crying out loud. How could he be sure that Johnny was the one for him? Tala shook his head at that thought. Of course Johnny was perfect for the rest of his life. The salamander was the only person on the planet that actually made Tala feel like he was worth something. Sure, he head friends, but he needed more than that. He needed to be loved and that was precisely what Johnny was offering. He sighed and rested his head against the window pane. After speaking with Kai and Spencer he was more confused than ever. Both had told him to do what he was most comfortable with and to not rush into anything. Closing ice blue eyes he groaned softly as thoughts continued to whirl around his head. Standing he made his way over to his double bed and collapsed onto it allowing himself the luxury of a nap that he normally wouldn't have.

Johnny walked into his lover's apartment worried. Tala hadn't returned his phone calls in three days. He didn't think that Tala was avoiding talking about his request to have Tala move to Scotland, but it was in all honesty a possibility. After the sixteenth unreturned phone call he had gotten on his private jet and flown all the way to Moscow, Russia to see with his own two eyes if his lovable wolf was truly alright. He walked through the small apartment and to the bedroom where he suspected the wolf would be. When he pushed open the door he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Tala stretched diagonally across his bed with his feet hanging off the edge. Johnny walked over and crawled onto the bed trying to be careful about how much he moved the bed. He lowered his head and pressed a gentle kiss to Tala's lips and pulled back. Tala shifted, but didn't wake. Johnny watched the Russian sleep as he ran fingers through blood red hair that had been left down free of its usual super-glue gel. The salamander was more than content to simply sit there while watching his wolf sleep for as long as needed.

Tala shifted as he started to wake. His brain was taking longer to wake up than his body so when his eyes opened and he saw Johnny sitting on the side of the bed smiling down at him he assumed it was a dream. Then he felt Johnny's lips on his and his brain slowly kicked in as he started to respond. Once he was certain that it was truly his lover leaning over him and that it wasn't a dream he started to take control of the kiss. He shifted so that he had Johnny pinned to the bed beneath him and slipped his tongue into the Scot's mouth. Slowly they parted and stared into each other's eyes. Johnny reached up and gently stroked the side of Tala's face smiling softly up at his lover. Tala tilted his head into the caress as his eyes fluttered briefly before sliding shut as he enjoyed the feather light touch. He hummed in appreciation of the treatment and shifted to lie down beside his salamander. Johnny shifted and rested his head against Tala's chest as the elder allowed his fingers to run softly through silken ruby strands.

"I'm glad that you're okay. I was worried when you didn't return my phone calls" Johnny whispered as if afraid to speak to loudly in the silent room. Tala squeezed him gently and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry Jon. I didn't mean to worry you. I was just having trouble deciding what to make of your offer. It took me by surprise and I didn't want to hurt you by saying something stupid." Tala felt Johnny shift and then the salamander was leaning over him looking heartbroken.

"So you don't want to live with me then" he whispered. Tala could see the tears threatening to fall from those violet eyes. He sighed and pulled Johnny down onto his chest cradling the younger redhead.

"I'm not saying that. I love you Jon. I really do. It's just that we're so young. You're not even into your twenties yet. How can you be so sure that this is what you want? How can you be so incredibly sure that you won't regret asking me to move in with you? How can you know that I won't hurt you or that you won't find someone better? How can you possibly be so sure about all of that?"

Johnny nuzzled Tala's chest gently as he smiled. He really should have known that Tala would have an insane amount of questions. "I love you too Tala. I can ask you to move in with me because I have no doubts about any of it. I know deep in my heart that I will be with you for the rest of my life. The only worry I have is that if you stay here I'll get a horrific phone call saying that you've been murdered. This is a shitty part of Moscow and you know it. I want you safe and I know you'll be safe if you're living with me in Glasgow. Please Tala. Live with me." The salamander was still whispering. This time however, it was to keep his voice from cracking.

"Alright Jon. I'll live with you. I love you too much to make you worry about me. I can't say that I whole heartedly believe that this will work out because I still have too many questions, but I'm willing to try."

Johnny lifted his head and smiled. "Have I ever asked anything more from you?" Tala smiled and pulled his lover in for a sweet kiss. The wolf gently pressed Johnny onto the bed beneath him as his hand slid up the salamander's shirt. Their lips moved together as Johnny gave Tala full access to his body. They both knew that they wouldn't be getting out of bed anytime soon, but it hardly bothered them.

Tala pulled Johnny flush against his body as he placed tender kisses along the salamander's neck. "You're one of a kind lover. I don't know what it is you see in me, but I'm glad that you can find it in your heart to love me." When he didn't get a reply he smiled to himself. Johnny always fell asleep quickly after they made love so it wasn't a surprise that he didn't hear Tala's loving confessing. Maybe they really could make things work between them. Tala rested his on the pillow so that Johnny's head was tucked beneath his chin and closed his eyes. He wouldn't be sleeping, but when Johnny woke up the wolf would be reenergized simply by being able to hold the sleeping salamander in his arms.

* * *

There you go. Can you say fluff? I sure can. I'm beginning to wonder if I can write anything but fluff these days. xx Review and let me know what you thought of it! Thank you!


End file.
